


Last Chance Dance

by kay_emm_gee



Series: red strings and wordless looks (teen wolf prompts) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Future Fic, Love Confessions, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thank you for this honor, again!” Lydia smiled into the microphone, adjusting the crown on top of her head. With all that had happened this year, she really hadn’t expected to be voted prom queen, but somehow, some things didn’t seem to change even with all the supernatural craziness descending on their town. “One last thing before we get back to dancing though.”</p>
<p>She took a deep breath, hand sliding down the folds of her ice blue satin dress, as she scanned the crowd for her date. Her date, whom had asked her to go to prom as a friend. Just as a friend, Stiles had said quite clearly, and repeatedly, even after she had said yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance Dance

**Author's Note:**

> 'i love you' prompt challenge: "15. Loud, so everyone can hear"

“Thank you for this honor, again!” Lydia smiled into the microphone, adjusting the crown on top of her head. With all that had happened this year, she really hadn’t expected to be voted prom queen, but somehow, some things didn’t seem to change even with all the supernatural craziness descending on their town. “One last thing before we get back to dancing though.”

She took a deep breath, hand sliding down the folds of her ice blue satin dress, as she scanned the crowd for her date. Her date, whom had asked her to go to prom as a friend. _Just as a friend_ , Stiles had said quite clearly, and repeatedly, even after she had said yes. 

Once she found him amongst her friends and peers, she smiled again, more nervously this time, as she spoke into the mic. “Tonight I came here with someone who means a lot to me. He has been someone I never expected to rely on, or to even want in my life, but now I can’t imagine it without him. We came here as friends tonight, but I–I love you, Stiles. Oh God, I can’t believe I’m doing this, but yeah–I love you. A lot. So…happy prom! Woohoo!”

That was _not_  how she had practiced that little speech in the weeks leading up to tonight. She was supposed to be composed, and say so much more, but the fear of _just friends_  got to her as she looked at his shocked face. Her cheeks flushed hot with embarrassment as she shoved the mic at the MC and hurried to the stage stairs. Her dress swished around her legs while she pushed through the crowd, heading for the door.

A steady hand caught her arm though, and she swung around to face the boy in question.

“Lydia Martin. You just told the _whole school_ you were in love with me.”

“Yes,” she replied shortly, snappishly, tipping her chin up in challenge as Stiles stared at her in wonder.

He just continued staring at her, considering, then began to shake his head back and forth. No sooner had the corners of his mouth began to turn up into a smile than he cupped her face firmly and crushed his lips to hers. Lydia sighed as he kissed her with all the passion and tenderness she hoped he would, and her hands fisting into the lapels of his suit jacket to keep them there for a good, long while. 

She was grinning as widely as he was when they finally pulled back. Stiles laughed, slung an arm around her shoulder, and then turned to the now dancing and uncaring crowd.

“Lydia Martin loves me!” He screamed over the blasting music, boyishly but also contentedly.

She smacked his chest but then burrowed her face there as well, unable to stop grinning. Everyone had known Stiles Stilinski loved Lydia Martin since the third grade. Now everyone knew she loved him back too. 


End file.
